Uncontrollable
by shawol-cassie-elf
Summary: The summer is over and Caroline had been alone through it all. Matt and Rebekah, Elena and Damon having fun together. Bonnie and Stefan mysteriously gone. Klaus in New Orleans with his baby drama. What happens when Caroline decides to turn a new leaf, but New Orleans trouble comes finding her? Will Klaus be able to convince her he intends to be her last love?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, Klaus and Caroline would be together forever and always. Hayley would not be pregnant. Katherine would still be a vampire and happy with Elijah. Matt and Rebekah would be happy together as well. Kol would still be alive and well, making his sarcastic comments. Anna would still be alive and with Jeremy. Let's not comment on the Stelena vs. Delena story though, I can't decide between those two. :P_

_AN: Hi, everyone, this is my first TVD story and I've got a plot planned out. As a matter of fact, I've got down a couple of chapters. I fully intend to finish this one, because I certainly don't like where things are going for our couple on TVD/TO. For heaven sakes, what is with all the Klaroline references wherever possible, without actually mentioning Caroline and hinting towards a semi-romance with Cami! I have no idea what's happening._

_So, my story is set after the season 4 finale. Caroline finds out about the baby, which was one of my biggest problems with the show. How could they disregard Klaus not telling Caroline about the baby. Seriously, I would not be okay with a man telling me he intends to be my last love and then not telling me about a baby mama. Hence, my take on this story. Hopefully, you`ll enjoy my take on what should happen. I will try to stick with what happens on the show for a while and then most likely go my own way. I leave the possibility of going dark on this story, but I`m not sure yet. I`ve got the idea in my head, but I`m not sure how well it will translate onto words. And so, without further ado, I give you the start of my story._

_ps. I`m also in my last year of uni, so naturally things can get busy. I might not update for awhile, but I still want to finish this. If anyone wants to give a helping hand in any way, please let me know. I suck a making cover photos and the sort. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The summer was over and the world was not all right. Bonnie had mysteriously disappeared. Tyler still had yet to come back even though he could. Elena is off with Damon exploring the world. Stefan has gone off on his own soul-searching mission. While all the other members of the Mystic Falls' Scooby Doo gang are off doing their own things, Caroline was left all alone.

"Caroline, I'm off to work," yelled Liz, "Will you be all right packing by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, mom," as Caroline stuffed another dress into her suitcase. Her room was almost empty safe for a couple of items she didn't plan on taking with her to college. She heard the door close and just as she was about to grab another dress, her phone rang. The name "Klaus" popped up on the screen.

He was another one of her problems. "I intend to be your last." What a load of crap. Who on earth goes and sleep with another woman when they have their eternal love. They never want her. Second-choice. Collateral damage. That's all she'll ever be and that's why she's leaving this small town. Klaus may be full of crap, but he was right about one thing. Small town boy, small town life, it wasn't enough for her. She's going to explore the world. She's going to be her own person and nobody is going to stop her.

* * *

Klaus sighed and hung up his phone. He hadn't talked to Caroline since he left Mystic Falls. He had a sneaking suspicion that someone must have told her about Hayley and he just wanted to make sure she knew that Hayley meant nothing to him.

The door banged and he heard Elijah walking down the hallway towards his study.

"Hello, brother"

Klaus nodded. "Anything? What did those witches say?"

"The baby is doing fine. They say they'll keep her safe as long as you keep up your deal of ridding of Marcel."

Klaus gave a look of indifference and went back to the books he had in front of him.

"Are you not worried at all?"

"They are threatening me with a woman that I do not care about and she is carrying a child that I need not have. Should I be worried? I do however need them to take down Marcel, so I shall tolerate them."

"It is your child, Niklaus."

"A child I do not need. I am immortal and I do not intend to share my throne, so tell me what good is an heir."

"Is this about the girl?"

"What girl?"

Elijah scrunched up his face in a frown, and said "The blonde girl. The doppelganger's best friend."

"Do not bring her into this conversation!" shouted Klaus.

Elijah sighed, "You fool me not, brother. You call her every day and pick out presents for her every week. If you care about her, you should tell her what is happening."

"Brother, you assume too much that I care about this girl and it is not for a lack of my effort that she knows not. She will not pick up the phone when I call her. I have already said too much and I remind you, brother, no one here can know about her. If anything happens to her, I will not rest till they suffer ten times more the pain. " _She means more to me than the world_, Klaus thought in his head.

Elijah shook his head. His brother knew not that his concern for the blonde was written all over his face. His last words revealed just how much he cared about the doppelganger's friend. However, what Klaus said was true as well. War was brewing in New Orleans and from what he knew of the girl, she would not like what would happen soon and nor was she prepared for it. Perhaps, his brother is right in keeping the girl away from now. However, he also saw that every time his brother thought of the girl, his face lit up just the slightest – cracking at his brother's thick wall of loneliness. He hoped that once this war was over, that his brother would find peace with this girl.

* * *

Outside the doors of Klaus' study, a figure moved away from the door with an eerie smirk. Looks like Niklaus Mikaelson had a weakness after all – a girl who doesn't even love him back. This was the perfect weapon they needed.

* * *

_Soooooo... liked it? loved it? hated it? Leave me a review and let me know. Please follow and favorite it as well it support me. It makes me happy and keeps me that much more motivated to keep going! Cheers_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_

_AN: Chapter 2 is here because I had it down before I posted this story. I don't think I'll update every week, but definitely at least once a month. I'll try to put a reminder of what happened last chapter so everyone's refreshed, including me! _

* * *

_Last time_

_Caroline's packing for college and she knows about the baby. Klaus and Elijah argue about the baby and Caroline. Someone overhears their argument._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Caroline was dancing in a club with random strangers. Frosh week. It was supposed to be something Bonnie, Elena and her had planned for so long. But that was ages ago too. Before all the supernatural, before Caroline became a vampire. Caroline didn't know when life changed. But was that ever a surprise? She was always the expendable one. She was the one that got hurt the most in her parent's divorce. Too young to even understand what was happening. When things were still normal, even though she was cheer captain, Elena always got the attention. Her boyfriends always wanted to get to know Elena better. When the supernatural came into town, it was always about Elena, the doppelganger. She became 'collateral damage' and 'the blonde distraction' in the eyes of Damon, Katherine, and Klaus. No one could care better that the blonde was getting hurt. She was also the 'extra' in the film, 'second-line' at best. She was just never the one.

Even though she was with Tyler, Klaus always made her felt like she was the one. The one and only, with no competition even from Elena, the doppelganger. It turns out that wasn't true either. Caroline could understand she had been continuously turning him down and she had no reason to be mad, but why did it have to be Hayley. The little wereslut who betrayed Tyler. She betrayed Klaus and still he slept with her. What is it with her inability to hold a man? Was she that replaceable? Was she that forgettable?

It didn't make sense. How could he sleep with the werewolf, get her pregnant and be so audacious to tell her that he was letting Tyler to come back, but that he would be her last love. Did he want Tyler to distract her from finding out? Did he want to compensate? Or was he just that sure of himself? She didn't care. None of them were worth it! She would be better than them. She would be bigger than them. If the Scooby-Doo gang were going to break up, if the big bad hybrid was a bag of lies, she would abandon them. She will be her own person and be her own.

More determined than before, Caroline continued dancing on the dance floor, with hundreds of other freshman. Some she met earlier in the day. Some friends of people she met. Some complete strangers. She was having fun and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Camille opened the door to Marcel's chambers. Marcel was sitting behind his dark mahogany desk with his feet on the table.

"What brings you here into my house? You know better than to come here."

"Please you've compelled your vampires to say nothing about me and I made sure no one saw me. No one knows that we actually know each other."

Marcel walked over to Cami and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You still haven't answered me. Why are you here?"

Turning her head, Cami moved out of Marcel's arms and walked over to Marcel's desk and leaned against it. "Well, I was going over to the hybrid's house as you told me to, when I overheard a very interesting conversation."

Intrigued, Marcel asked "What was it about?"

"The hybrid and his brother were arguing. Something about the doppelganger's best friend? Klaus sounded quite angry when his brother brought it up and their conversation ended quite abruptly after that."

"So it would seem as though our invincible friend has a weakness afterall."

"Yeah, it seems like no baby will make him soft, but blondes do."

"Really, she is blonde?" questioned Marcel.

"That's what I heard."

"So, it looks like sending you in was a good choice. We'll have to look into this blonde. Maybe, she will be of use to us."

* * *

_Another short one, but I wanted to get the story going. Please review, favorite, and follow. It keeps me going. :)_

_Cheers!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_

_AN: Chapter 3 is here! WOW! Thanks to those who are reading my story, following it, and have put it into their favourites. I've never had that much support for my stories and I'm very very happy. Thank you again. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter too!_

* * *

_Last time_

_Caroline has decided she will turn a new leaf. We find out it was Cami who overheard Klaus and Elijah. Marcel and Cami know each other?! and they plan on using Klaus' weakness against him._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Feeling the buzz of her vibrating phone, Caroline walked off the dance floor. As she was looking down in search of her phone in her purse, she bumped into a man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," as the man helped steady her.

"No, no. It's me who should be sorry. I bulldozed right into you."

Suddenly, Caroline feels a slap against her face, shocked Caroline didn't know how to react, but apparently the other drunken freshmen did. All of a sudden, a brawl started. The man, who she had ran into earlier took her hand and ran out of the bar. After 5 minutes of running down the street, they finally slowed down.

Pretending to catch her breath to appear human, Caroline asked, "What was that?!"

Scratching his head, the man said, "That was my ex. She came to the bar looking for me, claiming that I had been cheating on her all along before our break-up. She must have thought you were the girl I was supposedly cheating on her with. I'm so sorry."

The only response Caroline gave him was a raised eyebrow and a "SERIOUSLY!?"

"Yes, seriously."

"What is it with me and messed up love lives?"

Not knowing how to respond, the guy shrugs his shoulder, only to wince.

Caroline looked him over and realized he had quite a few bruises and a bloody nose.

"Come on. My dorm room is just that way. We'll get you cleaned up" said Caroline as she motioned to move to walk towards her dorm.

The guy slowly followed, and said "The name's Jesse by the way."

"Caroline."

"... So how'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Fight like what?"

"Back there. You avoided all those fists and slaps better than I did."

"Ah, tough love? tough life?"

Nodding, Jesse followed Caroline into her dorm room.

"Here, sit on the couch, I'll go get the medical supplies."

Looking around the dorm room, Jesse asked, "Where's your roommate?"

Caroline sat down on the coffee table across from Jesse with a wet cloth. "My best friend was supposed to come with me, but she decided to arrive a week later because she wants to spend more time with her adult boyfriend before they can't see each other for months on end. The other one has been off visiting family and too busy to even tell me why she hasn't shown up yet."

"Ah, I see. Ditched by the B... OUCH!"

"That's what you get for saying things that are not nice."

"Sorry," whispered Jesse.

"No worries. It's just the tip of the iceberg. My lovely boyfriend has decided to defer a semester, too."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"You know, I'm thinking that I should transfer."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to transfer."  
"Why transfer?"

"Well, shouldn't I go somewhere I want to go? I want to explore the world. I want to see Rome, Tokyo, Paris - the world! I chose this university thinking all my friends would be here. It'd be a once in a lifetime thing, but if I'm going to be alone, why not be alone in an awesome place!"

"If that's what you want, I suppose."

"Yes, that's what I want."

* * *

Klaus walked into the bar and sat on the bench, waiting for the bartender to take his order.

Cami, whose shift was just over, sat next to Klaus.

"Hey, stranger"

Klaus looked at the blonde, and gave her a nod.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing and everything," replied Klaus.

"So mysterious"

"That's the point. If you aren't mysterious, you don't get the girl."

"Are you saying you're interested in me?"  
"That's for you to decide, love."

Klaus' eyes looked into Cami's and dilated. "You will listen to me and do as I say. You will be accept Marcel's advances and tell me what he is planning to do. You will find out his secret weapon and you will tell no one of what you know but me."

Cami nodded with a vacant stare and left.

As Cami left through the doors of the bar, Elijah walked in.

"Hello brother, have you reconsidered what I told you last?"

Klaus stared hard at his brother, but conceded to reply his brother.

"Yes, I have called for an old friend to watch over her. I will meet her in person to talk to her soon, after things here have settled down a little more. Now, let's not speak of her again in public. We have a plan to hatch and a faux-King to drag down off of our family throne."

"Of course, brother," replied Elijah as he downed the drink the waiter had placed in front of him earlier.

* * *

Marcel's minion walked into Marcel's study, wary of what his sire wanted him to do. He was told to purchase flight tickets to Mystic Falls, but Marcel hadn't told him what he was supposed to do there.

"Good, you've arrived. Here, read this file," said Marcel, as he threw a folder at the vampire.

He opened it and saw a picture of a blonde girl. "Who is she?"  
"The doppelganger's friend. Klaus' little weakness that he's managed to keep hidden away from all of us."

"What do you want me to do?"

"She's at Whitmore College in Mystic Falls. I want you to go and bring her back here."

"What do you plan on doing? Bringing Klaus' weakness back to New Orleans."

"That's for the big boys to know. You have three days to bring her back before I send someone else to do it and kill you as well. Now, go do as you're told."

The minion scurried off and Marcel went to sit in his chair with his hands folded in his lap.

_If you can't win them, bring in their weaknesses. Destroy and break their weakness in front of their eyes until they do as as you want._ Klaus taught him that personally, now Klaus will get a taste of his own medicine. Marcel smirked at the mere thought of what his sire will think the instant he sees his precious little weakness.

* * *

_Another short one, but I wanted to get the story going. Please review, favorite, and follow. It keeps me going. :)_

_Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_

_AN: Chapter 4! Please note that I made some quick changes to chapter 3 for those who read the chapter the instant it went up. It's what happens when you're too excited to upload a new chapter without a read-over. hehe. Thanks again to those who are reading my story, following it, and have put it into their favourites. Hopefully, you'll continue to enjoy and support my story! I'm also welcome to suggestions. It might just change the way my story is going. _

* * *

_Last time_

_Caroline has decided to transfer schools. Klaus has compelled Cami to do his bidding. Klaus says he sent a friend to watch over Caroline. Marcel has sent a minion to bring Caroline to New Orleans. _

_Will Klaus' compulsion work on Cami? Who will get to her first, Klaus' friend or Marcel's minion? _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Caroline groaned as she felt the morning light shine through her curtains. She couldn't feel the heat of the sun, but she certainly sensed the bright light shining through.

She groaned as she rolled out of bed. Walking towards the living room, she went to start the coffee machine.

As the aroma of coffee swirled around the room, Caroline began to awaken and remembered what happened last night.

Taking a mug from the cupboards, Caroline decided that she would go the Student Affairs Office today and apply to transfer. Filling her mug with the coffee, she went off to get dressed and ready to face the new day. Today would be a new start for vampire Caroline Forbes. No longer the blonde vampire baby. She will be strong, fearless, ageless, and most importantly, independent.

Outside her window stood a hooded figure who watched her move around her dorm room. He hid behind the bush, as she exited the building, but followed her as she made to leave.

* * *

Klaus dialed the number on his phone and waited for the vampire to pick up.

"Klaus."

"Old friend. Finally picked up the phone I see. Have you arrived in Mystic Falls yet?"

"Just arrived, I'll head over to the college the instant I get my hotel room."

"Hurry on with it. I want to hear daily reports from you. I want to know who she's with, what she's doing, where she's been, when she goes, why she's there. Understood?"

"Yes. I'll be on it."

"Good. Don't let me down, Trevor, or else I'll send someone else in and he'll come back to me with your head on a platter. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good," and with that Klaus ended the call.

Trevor let out a sigh of relief. This would be a tough job. Elijah already hinted at the importance of keeping this girl safe. He was quite certain from the tone of Klaus' voice that his head would end up on a platter if he didn't do this job right. Something from the tone of Klaus' voice indicated that this girl was special - even more so than the doppelgangers.

* * *

Marcel felt his phone vibrate.

Picking up the call, Marcel asked, "What is it?"

"I've found the girl. What do you want me to do?"

"Good. Keep an eye on her. Watch what she does for a bit and report back to me."

"I thought that you wanted to bring her back to New Orleans."

"Didn't I tell you not to question me!" yelled Marcel.

"Yes, I'll watch her and report back."

"Good. Everyday understood?"

"Yes," and with that the call ended.

Marcel smirked. Another thing Klaus taught him. _Learn about your enemy before you attack. _He would learn all that is to the girl and then, ruin her. Then, Klaus will know exactly what it's like to helpless watch his woman be suffer, and what it is like to choose between his woman and a glorious life.

* * *

Caroline walked up to the lady at the front desk of the Student Affairs Office.

"Hi. My name is Caroline Forbes. I'd like to transfer to go to Yale."

"I'm sorry, but you can't just come in and say you want to transfer. We need to get documentation and communication with the schools."

Caroline's eyes dilated. "I am qualified to transfer to Yale and you will do what you need to do to secure me a place at Yale. When it is done, you will call me to let me know."

The lady absently nodded and went to her computer to start working on the transfer.

Satisfied, Caroline headed back out the door of the office. As she exited the door, she ran into a hooded figure. Nodding an apology, she left the office. Frowning to herself, Caroline thought he looked very familiar and yet she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk.

The man's eyes dilated, "Tell me what the girl who just left said to you."

"She told me to do what I need to do to secure her a transfer at Yale and to call her when it is done."

_Perfect_, the man thought to himself. "Do as she says and hurry on with it."

The lady absently nodded again for the second time that day.

The man smirked to himself. _Marcel will be happy to her this. It will be the best cover to drag her away back to New Orleans._

Picking up his phone, he placed the call to his sire.

"Marcel, I have news of the girl. It looks like she is trying to transfer schools."

"When is she transferring?"  
"She just told the lady to do it. I don't know when it will be done."

"Ok. Watch her until it's time for her to transfer. When she's all packed and got all her bags packed, take her. They'll all think she just left for school."

"Yes, sire."

* * *

_Please review, favorite, and follow. It keeps me going. :)_

_Also, to those who haven't noticed, I am using characters from both TVD and TO from both present and past seasons, but I won't necessarily stick to their roles in the show. I want to bring in as many characters from both shows as possible, but since I'm new to writing I don't want to complicate my story too much._

_Please feel free to leave me comments on how you think the story should go or if you have any ideas._

_Thanks for your support. _

_Cheers!_


End file.
